


昨日的我与今日的你相恋

by e8hitcijung



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e8hitcijung/pseuds/e8hitcijung
Summary: BGM: 나타나줘——LOCO/朴宰范（混乱脑洞能力者ING）





	昨日的我与今日的你相恋

木子洋梦见自己回到中学了，做了一晚上高中生恋爱的梦。

梦里混混沌沌心跳过快的直接后果就是第二天醒过来的时候他发现自己无意识把头发揉的乱七八糟。“怎么会无缘无故…”，话音没落，被门外听见动静立刻冲进来砸进他怀里的李英超一搂。一米八八的高个儿立刻没底气说完下半句了，他怎么会不知道呢。

他心安理得地张了手臂把自己的弟弟更深地抱进怀里，看他一双大眼睛滴溜溜的，刚准备清清喉咙给冒冒失失的小家伙一顿爱的关怀。下一秒只属于青春期男孩儿的生涩嗓音在耳边炸开，“李振洋！上课要迟到啦！”“今天哪儿有课呀小弟？咱舞蹈课不是双号上嘛。”

“你是不是睡傻了啊李振洋！今天还有补习班呢！你说你这一天天的脑子里都记点儿什么呀。”李英超一脸恨铁不成钢，又从他哥怀里跳下床。木子洋这时候才发现小孩儿今天穿得是真小孩儿，一件粉色卫衣上头全是棒棒糖，细细的脚踝从蓝色格纹直筒裤里漏了一节，白袜子，粉拖鞋。他笑了，“干嘛呢李英超儿，你今天还指望哥哥给你系个红领巾再出门还是怎么地？”掀了被子翻身下床，大洋哥芝麻开门一样地显摆着开了自己房间里的衣柜，下一秒嘴角的笑就挂不住了。

“弟弟！”木子洋的土拨鼠潜能一下子被unlock了，“啊弟弟你洋哥衣服是不是被哪个兔崽子给连夜搬走了！”毛茸茸的小脑瓜搭到他肩头，“你什么衣服呢？不都在这儿吗？赶紧给我收拾收拾了出门哥哥，去那个老头家的公车过了一班要等好久你忘了吗？”

木子洋伸手掐了一下李英超的脸，“疼吗小弟？”下一秒被小孩儿排山倒海一掌推到腰上，“你疼吗李振洋？”得嘞。木子洋叉着腰跟捂着嘴的李英超僵持了半分钟。“没睡醒也会有痛感啊？”心里开始打鼓了。

李英超没心思管木子洋是在做什么心理建设了，埋进衣柜钻钻出来，给他拿了件蓝白的卫衣，又从衣架上扯下来一条黄黑格子的裤子，砸到他哥怀里，推着他进了卫生间。“李振洋，不是我说，你都十八了！你什么时候能自理能力强一点儿啊。”衣服暂时放到洗手台旁边的置物篮里，李英超轻车熟路地从台子上拿了牙刷挤上牙膏，“张嘴。”木子洋正被“自己十八岁”这个认知震得发蒙，下意识地张开嘴，他亲爱的弟弟就给他嘴里塞进来一把牙刷。

距离好像有点儿过于近了。木子洋心里想。李英超整个人背对着镜子坐在台子上，坐在他面前，浑身都是清晨洗漱过后甜丝丝的草莓味儿。腮帮子鼓鼓的，带着少年人独有的淡红，他现在就像一个严格的辅警，盯着自己不听话的哥哥，盯着他刷牙。木子洋昂昂下巴，示意他让开些，他就挪屁股不挪窝地往旁边让一点点，等他刷完牙就立刻递了毛巾，盯着他一件件事儿收拾完。木子洋开始换衣服的时候，他却跑了。

“这小孩儿。”木子洋这时候也不在意到底是什么情况了，就当做自己梦还没醒，跟低年级级草恋爱的故事还没有结束。他迈着步子到了客厅，才感觉出一点不对劲儿。他怎么就跟弟弟住上一居室了？！

客厅里一张小桌子，上头摊着热乎乎的饼，旁边是李英超抱着杯豆浆吸溜吸溜。“小弟？”“嗯？你好了就赶紧来吃早饭。”太可爱了。灵超天天见，木子洋也还是受不了这个。一点点好奇被抛到脑后，大高个儿和小高个儿就瘫倒在同一块沙发上了。

吃了早饭要去补习班上课，这个木子洋还是记得的，尽管他本人已经将近十年没进过任何一家教育机构的门。但是看到李英超边说等公车肯定来不及边从楼下停车库里推了辆二八杠自行车出来的时候，他还是差点儿笑掉了下巴。“李英超，咱不至于吧？”李英超脸已经通红，不愿意从自己胸前那棒棒糖卫衣里抬起头，拿自行车头怼他，“还不是学校搬出来的时候你要买的？”

木子洋下楼的时候怀里抱着他两的书包，他看见一只包上挂了小王子的亚克力坠子，另一只包上是那只小羊，心里莫名甜丝丝的，哪儿敢笑自己的心肝宝贝儿。“嗯嗯。”立正站好对着李英超眨眼笑。李英超佯装打过来，却是伸手从他怀里接了书包过去。“带我。”长腿往自行车后座一跨，整个人支在地上。木子洋存了逗他的意思，递了手牵他的手指，送他一个绅士的吻手礼，还没等他反应过来就翻身上车狂踩。李英超还没来得及跳脚就被他带得一阵风呼呼吹，只能隔了书包整个人树懒一样从后背环住他。


End file.
